The Vampire Diaries Sneak Peak New witch in town
by All things supernatural13
Summary: There's a new witch in town, and only two people seem to know who she is... But do they really know who she is? (crap summary I know, but story's better, please read)


**Hey Guys, **

**So this is kind of new to me... I'm a big Vampire Diaries fan, and I've been making up a story line for a long time, but only in one shots. I've been trying to keep it within the actual story line, starting from Series 2. But it's not exactly by the book, the story line is more or less the same, but it does still have a lot of differences. So I've decided to do a preview chapter, to see what everyone thinks, and if I get enough interest, I'll start posting the actual story. So here it goes, I hope you all enjoy. **

**Scene 1.**

''What are you really doing here Katherine?'' Stefan, who, along with the rest of the gang is in the grill, about to get into a very heated confrontation, with Katherine.

''I think you'll find that that's my business, Stefan.'' Katherine answers him with a smug tone in her voice.

''It stopped being your business, when you started hurting innocent people... People that I care about.'' A very stupidly brave Elena says adding to the conversation.

''I haven't hurt everyone... '' Katherine smiles at Elena, with an evil glimmer in her eyes. ''Maybe I should fix that.'' She vamp speeds towards Jeremy, who is standing quietly at the back of the room, still trying to wrap his head around everything.

'' No.'' Elena shouts out in horror.

Katherine is just about to grab Jeremy and kill him, when she's sent flying backwards through the air, and gets pinned up against the wall.  
Everyone looks at Katherine in shock, wandering what has just happened.

Katherine also in shock, looks towards the doorway, where she sees a dark figure standing, and takes her a minute to realise who it is. ''You.''

The figure, a young woman, with long curly black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin, who is about 5'6'' in height, starts walking towards Katherine, ignoring everyone else as she walks passed them. ''Hello Katherina.''

Damon, who is still in shock, suddenly realises who the woman is. ''Leila?''

Leila suddenly stops, but doesn't look back at him. ''Damon Salvatore.'' Now she looks back at him. ''It really has been awhile.''

''Who are you?'' A confused Caroline, finally asks.

Leila looks at Katherine again and smiles.

Katherine, who is still pinned to the wall, looks at Leila angrily. ''What are you doing here?''

I was just about to ask you the same question... But I think I already know the answer to that...'' Leila walks towards the bar as if she's scoping it out. ''It's a nice little town... Mystic Falls.'' She turns and looks at everyone. ''Pity about it's, Vampire problem.''

''Who are you?'' Jeremy asks, repeating Caroline's previous question.

Leila walks towards him and notices the crossbow which he is holding in his hand. It has small wooden steaks inside it. Leila just smiles. ''Nice crossbow... I love these little, vamp toys.'' She holds two fingers of her right hand up, and using her telekinesis, prepares the crossbow. ''You know the best way to get inside a Vampire's head, is to torture them.'' Leila finally notices Bonnie and looks at her. ''A Bennett witch... You should pay attention... You might learn something.'' Without saying another word, Leila uses her telekinesis and shoots the bullets at Katherine. They go through every part of her torso apart from her heart.

''Ah...'' Katherine screams out in pain. ''Stop it.''

Of course, you have to know how to do it right.'' Leila then raises her left hand and using her telekinesis brings a knife from behind the counter over to herself and catches it. She rubs her finger along the blade, and makes her finger bleed. ''Blood... A Vampire's, one weakness. No matter how hard they try... The want to taste... The want to kill... It never really goes away.'' Leila says all of this in a seductive tone. She then looks over at Stefan. ''Isn't that right Stefan?'' Using her right hand, she throws the knife at Katherine, and it goes  
through her left hand, which is pinned out to the side, against the wall.

''Ow.'' Katherine shouts out, now incredibly angry. ''Have you made your point yet?''

''What is your point?'' Bonnie asks a little aggravated, and intimidated.

Leila turns around and looks at Bonnie. ''My point is, that I'm here for a reason...'' She then looks at Elena and Stefan. ''And if anyone at all, gets in my way...'' She now looks at Caroline and Damon. ''I will kill them.'' Now looking at everyone. ''Oh, and, to answer the question, you're all wandering, well most of you anyway...'' She looks at Damon, once again. ''I'm Leila...'' She looks at Elena, once again. ''Your worst nightmare. I'll be seeing you all around.'' Leila walks passed them all and leaves, and as she does Katherine falls to the ground.

''Who is she?'' Caroline demands, looking at Damon. ''Damon?..

Damon, who is looking at door, in which Leila just left through, answers Caroline, but doesn't look at her. ''Just someone I used to know.''

''Well she had the chance to kill Katherine... So why didn't she?'' Jeremy asks angrily.

''Everyone turns to look at Katherine, who is gone.''

''Dam it.'' Stefan shouts out in anger, noticing that Katherine is gone.

* * *

**Scene 2:**

Trying to wrap his head around everything that just happened at the grill, Damon is sitting on his sofa, in the Salvatore Mansion, drinking whiskey, when Leila walks in.

''So this is the Salvatore Mansion.'' Leila says interrupting Damon's peace.

Damon jumps up startled and just looks at her. ''What are you doing here?''

''I was just in the neighbourhood, and I decided to drop by and say hello.''

''I didn't mean, right here... I meant in general... In Mystic Falls?''

Oh that.'' Leila goes over and sits on the arm chair, making herself feel comfortable. ''I always heard that Mystic Falls was a nice place to live... Homely... So I said, why not?''

Damon just laughs. ''That's bullsh...''

Leila stands up and goes towards him, cutting him off. ''Watch your blood pressure Damon.'' She just smiles at him.

Damon softens his expression. ''So where have you been?''

Leila passes Damon, brushing off of him.

Damon tries to ignore the sexual tension.

Leila sits on the couch. ''Around. ''

''So, how long has it been?'' Damon asks, finally relaxing.

''Four years, give or take.''

''You're more powerful now.''

Leila gives Damon a serious look, then smiles. ''What did you think of my entrance?'' She stands up and goes towards him. She then whispers out loud in his ear. ''Did it turn you on?''

Damon looks at her, with a disapproving look. ''So we're going to do this?''

''Do what?'' Leila acts oblivious to his question, and smiles.

''Ignore everything I ask you?''

Leila stops smiling and walks over to the table that has the whiskey on it. ''Ugh, lighten up, Damon.'' She pours the whiskey into a glass, and looks at him. ''I'm just here, to have a bit of fun. I heard you were here...'' She looks at him, seductively. ''I thought we could pick up where we left off...'' Leila bites her bottom lip, then quickly changes the subject. ''So Elena? Freaky seeing her and Katherine in the same room, isn't it?''

''About Katherine? You had the chance to kill her, so why didn't you?''

''Katherine... Look, I've had plenty of opportunities to kill her... But, she doesn't really bother me... I mean, she can't hurt me... No one can. So, unless I need to kill her, I don't really see the point.''

''The point is, she's dangerous.''

Leila looks at him, and smiles. ''Funny... I've heard the same things said about you.''

''She's psychotic.'' Damon is getting more aggravated at this point.

''Again... Same things... It never bothered me though... Who you were... You never hurt me... I mean, not that you could have... But, it's the fact that you never tried... Even when we first met.''

''You're going off topic.''

Leila walks closer to him again. ''Am I? Don't you ever think of me Damon? Any of me?''

Damon is feeling really uncomfortable. ''I don't think...''

Leila is as close as she could possibly be to him, and rubs her hand along his chest. ''Cause, i've thought about you... I've thought about, what it would be like, if I ever saw you again.'' She starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Damon uses his hand to stop her.

Leila looks at him, with an innocent look in her eyes. ''Are we really, not, going to do this?''

Damon finally breaks and gives in and kisses her. He is kisses her both intensely and passionately. Leila jumps up, and wraps her legs around his waist and he vamp speeds from wall to wall, knocking everything, and then they finally go upstairs to his room.

* * *

**Scene 3.**

It's the next morning, Damon is standing at the foot of his bed, buttoning up his shirt, with his back turned to Leila who is still lying in his bed. The sheet is messed and it's not fully covering her.

''So i'm curious... You and Katherine, what's the deal there?... She really wasn't happy to see you.'' Damon asks curiously, still not looking back at Leila.

''What can I say? We have history.''

Speaking of history...'' He quickly turns and looks at her. ''I told you about Katherine... Why didn't you tell me that she, I don't know... Wasn't locked in the tomb?''

Because, I know how much you loved her... And she lied, and manipulated you... I thought that you deserved to move on with your life.'' Leila says genuinely sounding sincere.

''And yet here she is... Why is she here? In fact, why are you here?'' Damon asks, demandingly.

Leila kneels on the end of the bed. (She's wearing a purple and black corset and underwear.) I'm not the bad guy Damon... And, I'm not going to let anyone get hurt... Especially not by Katherine... I saved Jeremy, didn't I?''

That's another thing... You seem to know alot about Mystic Falls... For a place you've never been before.''

'' I did my research... I know everything, about everyone, in Mystic Falls.''

Damon who is still standing at the end of the bed, looks at her confused. ''How?''

Leila just smiles. ''I'm a powerful witch, Damon... It really wasn't that hard...'' She goes closer to him. ''Trust me, Damon... I'm the one you want on your side.'' Not saying anymore, she wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him.

**So that's it my sneak peak. I have a lot of ideas, and a really good back story to this character, so I really hope you enjoyed. And please let me know what you all think, so I can decide if I should continue on with the story or not. :)**


End file.
